Momentary Lapse
by Kat097
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy grow closer and in a momentary lapse of concentration, make a deal. But will they keep it or merely pretend it never happened? Raveast


Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own anything. Especially the Teen Titans

**Momentary Lapse**

Raven could hear giggling.

God, she hated giggling.

She knew what it was. Robin and Starfire in the kitchen, hugging, kissing… giggling.

She glanced over the top of her book. Cyborg was too busy playing a videogame to notice, but she saw Beast Boy looking over at the pair, irritated.

Now that was something unusual. Beast Boy being irritated. Usually he was the one irritating.

Raven caught his eye. He jerked his head at the couple and rolled his eyes. Raven couldn't help giving a little smile.

"Robin, I am trying to cook!" Starfire objected. But not too hard.

Raven snapped her book shut, at the same time as Beast Boy, who had been reading comics.

"I'm going to the roof." Raven said. One more peal of giggling would send her over the edge, she knew it.

"Can I come with you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven stared at him.

"If you must."

"Believe me, if they carry on like that, I really must." Beast Boy muttered.

The sun was high in the sky when they arrived. Raven settled down in a cross-legged position, her book resting gently in her hands. Beast Boy lay on his stomach, reading the comics.

"I'm glad they got together, but they're starting to get on my nerves." He commented. Raven nodded.

"I think this is where we use the well known phrase 'get a room'."

"Yeah…"

After a few minutes, Beast Boy said,

"And they're so _cute_."

"Nauseatingly so." Raven agreed. This was strange. She was agreeing with Beast Boy about something. She was almost having a conversation with him. Now there was something you didn't see everyday.

"I mean, it's like they're just rubbing it in that they've got each other and no one wants me." Beast Boy moaned. Raven shrugged.

"They don't mean to. They're just so wrapped up in each other."

"I know… and we're all going to die alone, as old cronies." Beast Boy said, scratching his head. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Probably…" Beast Boy said dolefully.

He eyed her thoughtfully. She caught his eye.

"What?" She snapped. He retreated slightly.

"Well, no one wants to be alone." He said. She looked at him for a moment.

"No. No one wants to be alone." She said quietly. Beast Boy grinned.

"OK, I'll make you a deal. If we reach 35, and neither of us is married, we'll get married to each other."

For a second she just stared at him. He looked back, open, honest and innocent. Raven sighed.

"You realise how unlikely it is that we'll live to 35? With our lifestyles…"

"I know, I know… but if we do…"

"If we do… if you've gotten a little more mature and I haven't been driven crazy by you… then yes." Raven said.

She didn't know what she was saying. Momentary lapse of concentration… that was all. Beast Boy grinned.

"Gonna hold you to that one, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae." She said, returning to her book.

Some years passed. Not quite enough to get them to 35, but enough to make them reach 24. Now they were just the Titans. Because 24 doesn't count as Teen.

Starfire and Robin were out on a date, Cyborg was out on a date with some girl, and Raven had finally agreed to go out with a guy form her depressing café who had been bugging her for ages.

And where was Beast Boy?

He was in the Tower, reading comics.

Because some things never change.

He looked up as the door flew open and Raven stormed in. She went straight to the kitchen and started making tea.

"Bad date?"

"He took me to the zoo." Raven said shortly. Bad move. Cute fuzzy animals – not Raven's thing. Beast Boy grinned.

"No second date then?"

"I didn't want a first one." Raven pointed out. She joined him on the sofa.

"You realise that we're still going to be here in ten years. You reading comic books and me drinking herbal tea? We're going to die alone and miserable." She said. Beast Boy grinned.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." He said quietly. Raven looked at him sharply. He hadn't changed much of the last few years. Taller, slightly more mature and they got on a lot better than they had done previously. She actually enjoyed his company now.

He closed his comic book.

"Anyway, have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Raven asked, massaging her temples. Beast Boy grinned.

"A few years ago… if we reach 35 and neither of us are married… I'll marry you."

"Huh? Oh… oh, yes, that." Raven said, looking at him.

A smile spread across her face and Beast Boy blushed.

"Well… just make sure you remember, OK?"

"I'll remember." Raven said.

Beast Boy returned to his comic. Raven sipped her tea and found her eyes straying over to him. He looked up.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…" Raven said. Beast Boy eyed her.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is! You're chewing your lip. You always chew your lip when something's wrong."

Raven realised that she was indeed chewing her lip. She stopped hastily and said,

"This might be the tea talking but…"

"It's about the deal, right?" Beast Boy said, closing his comic. Raven felt a slight blush spread over her face.

"Yes."

"OK. What is it?"

"Can we change the date?" She found herself saying. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sure. To… 25?"

"Alright. But you're already 25." Raven pointed out. Beast Boy nodded and grinned.

"When's your birthday?"

"Um… in six days." Raven said slowly.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Sure. I mean, why wait? If we're going to end up together, might as well be sooner than later."

"Exactly! We're only being efficient." Raven said, trying to convince herself. Beast Boy nodded.

"OK then. So, in six days. If we're both still up for it…"

"Then, yes." Raven said.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good."

Silence.

Beast Boy looked over at her, and saw her watching him. Raven scratched her head. Beast Boy coughed.

More silence.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. Raven clicked her tongue.

…and then,

"OK, that's enough!" Raven said and before Beast Boy could move she had kissed him. Her cup of tea shattered, splattering them with warm liquid.

Raven pulled back.

"Is there any point in waiting for six days?" She asked. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't see any."

"OK then. So we're going to…"

"Yeah, we're gonna…" Beast Boy trailed off.

They looked at each other again and then he kissed her.

After all, it was just a momentary lapse of concentration. But who was she to complain?


End file.
